


Forces of Nature

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2003-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A storm is brewing.





	Forces of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin stood on the sidewalk only vaguely aware of the dark clouds that had descended over their heads. Brian locked his eyes on Justin's in a concentrated stare that caused Justin to take a step back and support his body against the brick building, the feeling of his palms pressed against the rough stone the only thing keeping him grounded.

A fresh gust of wind ruffled the hair around Brian's face as he closed the distance between the two in one fluid stride. A hint of a smile passed over his face as he drank in the beauty before him. Autumn leaves danced in miniature cyclones on the empty street behind Brian as the wind again passed between their bodies, billowing their clothing as if it too felt a need to caress skin. Brian leaned close and placed a ghost of a kiss on the red lips before him, which curled into an endearing smile as he pulled away. Feeling the ache that was the space between them increase, Justin instinctively reached out and drew Brian close. Were it not for the stark contrast of Brian's grey suit against Justin's orange shirt, one couldn't tell where one body ended and the other began.

Brian pressed Justin closer against the wall and whispered in his ear: "I want to get you upstairs," Reluctant to let the intimate yet public affection Brian was bestowing on him end, Justin snaked one arm around Brian's waist to the small of his back and held him there. He planted a kiss on the base of Brian's neck and rested his head on the strong shoulder, nuzzling his lover's neck. This contact sent chills through Brian's body, though he would be loathe to let Justin witness its effects.

"I want to stay outside until the storm comes," Justin said wistfully, as he turned his eyes to the darkening sky. 

Brian smirked down into Justin's face while he inwardly smiled at Justin's childlike traits. Brian's was a mysterious attraction to Justin. It was the exuberance of youth contrasted with a new man-like intensity that combined created a remarkable allure.

Brian ran a hand down Justin's side and played his fingers in and around the waist of the blonde's pants while kissing up his neck and across his cheek. As single raindrop fell in the path of Brian's kisses and that too was consumed by his hungry lips. Brian felt two cold drops land on the back of his neck in succession, then he pulled away. Justin was momentarily distracted watching the patrons of the café across the street move inside in anticipation of the rain. Brian took that opportunity to pull Justin closer to the door of his apartment building. Justin let himself be led until they were under the awning. As Brian turned his back on Justin to open the door, Justin caught him off guard by firmly pressing Brian face first into the door. Sandwiched between the cold hard steel of the door and Justin's soft warm body made Brian's cock take attention. With his body still pressed against Brian's, Justin stood on his tip toes and kissed the back of the older man's neck.

"Justin." Brian's voice had just a hint of impatience in it.

Justin slowly lowered himself down Brian's back, never breaking contact. He reached around and massaged Brian's dick through his pants, running a finger gently down the teeth of the zipper and feeling Brian's dick harden against his caress.

"Just a little bit longer," Justin whispered into Brian's ear as thunder rumbled in the distance. Justin moved back to allow Brian to turn around and face him then pressed their bodies together again. Brian let out an exasperated sigh and rested his forearms on Justin's shoulders, locking his fingers together behind Justin's neck. He looked at Justin expectantly. "Didn't you like to watch storms when you were young?" Justin asked, knowing better than to expect an answer.

Justin turned around, facing away from Brian, who encircled his arms around Justin's waist. Justin leaned back into the comfortable embrace as the rain started falling steadily, darkening the pavement. Brian placed his lips on the side of Justin's neck and started to suck while he slowly ground his fingers up the back of Justin's head, massaging his scalp. Justin murmured his approval. Encouraged, Brian slowly slid his hands down Justin's side, circling behind to caress his ass while still concentrating on that same spot on Justin's neck . Sensing the impending darkness, the streetlights flickered on, streaking the wet sidewalk with yellow light.

Brian withdrew from Justin's neck and smiled as the spot he had been sucking reddened as the blood rushed to the surface. The rain now fell slanted from the sky, and was lit up momentarily by a flash of lightning. Brian felt Justin's back tense as he waited for the thunder. Brian silently paid homage to his childhood ritual of counting the seconds between lightning and thunder as he reached down the front of Justin's pants and caressed his cock through his underwear. Finally, the low boom erupted from the sky, building volume as it progressed and ending in a mighty clap that made both men start.

"Have we seen enough?" Brian asked, leaning into Justin's ear.

"I suppose we can always watch from upstairs," Justin said, smiling.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're going to be otherwise engaged," Brian said as he punched in his code on the security keypad and opened the door. "Oh really, and how's that?" Justin asked playfully, with a raised eyebrow.

Brian took hold of Justin's belt and yanked him through the doorway. The heavy door clicked shut and cut off the sound of the driving rain.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

In the quiet, dark lobby the only sounds were of the contact of lips and the laboured breathing of two men caught up in the conflict over whether to kiss or breathe. Brian managed to guide Justin into the elevator and press the button for the top floor. The kissing continued as the elevator ascended, the two men now attacking each other's necks. Brian elicited a low moan from deep in Justin's throat as he grasped his earlobe between his teeth and gently pulled. The elevator ground to a halt and Brian emerged with Justin close behind. Brian managed to get the door unlocked before Justin pounced again, spinning Brian around and connecting their lips and grinding into his body. Brian broke free to open the door and they kissed their way in. Two steps into the door Brian's foot struck something on the floor and he tripped. He and Justin lunged towards the floor. Brian only had time to cushion Justin's fall with his body.

Both men turned around to see the offending object: a garishly coloured running shoe - its owner unmistakeable. From his perch atop Brian, Justin grinned sheepishly.

"Oops," he said unconvincingly. Expecting a lecture on picking up his shit, Justin looked to Brian and waited. Surprisingly, Justin felt Brian's lithe torso start to jump and quake under him as he fell into fits of hearty laughter that soon had Justin joining in. They rolled around the floor laughing, tears running down their faces.

By the time they stopped, Brian ended up on top. He looked into Justin's eyes as he felt his own erection strain against Justin's as he straddled his hips. Brian lowered himself fully atop Justin and locked his lips in a kiss that lasted as long as their lungs could hold out. Brian sat back with his knees on either side of Justin's waist and he started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Justin reached forward and did away with Brian's belt and worked down his fly.

"God Brian, I want you so bad," Justin breathed as his lover's cock sprang free from his pants as Brian worked them down over his hips and kicked them off and out of the way.

Brian pulled Justin's shirt over his head and did the same for his pants. Returning to his original position flush atop Justin, Brian kissed his way from one shoulder to the other. He marvelled at Justin's impossibly warm skin even while he was laying naked on a cold hard floor. Brian slid his body down Justin's until he hovered over the other man's cock and gazed at it. Merely seeing the way Brian looked at him caused Justin's skin to flush and his cock to harden and expand until it nearly touched Brian's face. Brian lowered his head slightly and let Justin's dick caress his chin. Justin gasped at the contact. Brian bent his head and kissed his way through Justin's soft pubic hair while his dick curved along Brian's jaw line like the caress of a lover's hand. Brian pulled himself back up to Justin's face and they shared a long deep kiss while Brian reached back and slowly fisted Justin's dick. He finally broke the kiss. "Come on, lets get up off the floor," Brian grunted as he pulled Justin by the hand and led him to the couch. Brian sat down and Justin knelt between his legs to give Brian's dick some much needed attention. Justin slowly ran his finger up the underside of Brian's hardening dick from base to tip, where he held it against Brian's stomach. Justin licked Brian's cock up and down, bathing it with his tongue.

When Justin finally took Brian's cock into his mouth, the older man let out a sigh and half closed his eyes. Brian's usual reaction to this specific brand of pleasure was to loll his head back and close his eyes. But with Justin, Brian wanted to watch every second, delighting in the blond head bobbing up and down and seeing his dick pressed against the inside of his lover's cheek. Justin looked up and caught Brian's eyes and let his dick slip from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-cum from his bottom lip to the tip of Brian's dick. As he stared at Brian, Justin regained his sense of the outside world and heard the rain pounding on the windows behind him.

"It's still raining," Justin said, glancing behind him.

"Yeah. Let's watch," Brian said, getting up and leading Justin to the window.

Standing behind Justin in front of the window, Brian grabbed Justin's wrists and placed them on either side of the window above Justin's head. There was a small one inch ledge in front of the window and Justin stepped onto it so he was the perfect height for Brian and instinctively spread his legs.

"Dirty boy," Brian smirked as he kissed Justin's neck "Stay right there," Brian went to the end table and found a condom and a tube of lube.

Before he even felt Brian's presence again, Justin felt a slippery finger run down his crack and circle his asshole then travel back up his crack.

"Stop teasing and put it in me," Justin demanded, turning his head to peer behind him.

Brian chuckled, "This coming from the King of Teases," as he slowly slid his finger in and out of Justin, stretching the tight hole. Justin let out a long breath when Brian bent his finger slightly at the knuckle. "Like that?" Brian whispered into Justin's ear. "Uh huh," Justin gasped.

"Dirty boy likes fingers up his ass?" Brian teased as he slowly inserted his middle finger to join the index. Justin made an unintelligible noise as Brian's fingers penetrated him faster and deeper. When he couldn't take any more, Justin mustered the power to speak. "Fuck me Brian - with your cock," Justin panted, incredibly turned on by Brian's dirty talk. He pushed his ass back into Brian, who caught his hips to hold him still. "Don't say I never listened to you," Brian said as he removed his fingers and sheathed his dick in the condom and coated it with lube before throwing the tube carelessly over his shoulder.

Justin watched the rain careen down the window pane in rivulets as he anticipated Brian's touch. The thunder continued its low rumbling. (Or was that Brian's growl in Justin's ear as he embraced the young man again?) "Relax," Brian said quietly in Justin's ear, always conscious of possibly hurting Justin.

The breath caught in Justin's throat as Brian eased his dick into his ass. Justin's eyelids fluttered uncontrollably as Brian pushed the head of his dick through the tight ring of muscles at the entrance. Once Brian was fully inside Justin, he circled his arm around Justin's waist and held him tight, not moving - just relishing the feel of once again being inside the body he loved.

Once Brian felt Justin relax, he started a slow rhythm, sliding his dick in and out of Justin at the same deliberate speed for each stroke. Brian placed his hands over Justin's on either side of the window and intertwined their fingers. He felt Justin adjust himself to meet Brian's thrusts and even push back with some of his own. When Brian felt that familiar tight, urgent feeling start to grow, he placed his hands on Justin's slim hips to hold him steady as Brian intensified his momentum. Though the sheer blinds were open, anyone watching from the street below would merely see a young man looking out a window, the thrusts rocking his body imperceptible through the rain and from a distance.

Justin gasped as he leaned in too close and the hyper sensitive head of his penis touched the cold glass of the window.

"Looks like somebody needs attention," Brian said as his hand closed around Justin's dick. He rolled his thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum over the slit and down the shaft.

Justin's rock hard dick and his fast breathing signalled to Brian that he was close. Wordlessly, Brian fucked Justin harder, while fisting his slicked dick faster and faster. Justin leant his forehead on the cool window pane. Each thrust made his forehead move against the glass, making a squeaking sound, and interesting addition to the usual moans and groans of fucking.

Brian's thrusts became increasingly shallow as they neared orgasm. Soon, Brian's body was plastered against Justin's and he was rocking back and forth inside him with short hard thrusts.

"Fuck," Brian breathed into Justin's ear as the younger man gave back all that he was given (and then some). "Uh huh," Justin managed to utter as he came, his cum spurting into Brian's hand and against the window as he milked every last drop.

Brian came seconds later as he pushed one last time into Justin's tight asshole and felt the heat of his cum surrounding, encompassing his dick inside the condom. They just stood there for a couple of moments, enjoying the afterglow. Finally, reluctantly, Brian eased his dick out of Justin and discarded the condom. He turned Justin around and kissed him deeply, cherishing the taste and feel of Justin's mouth.

The two men managed to stumble into bed. They relaxed in a spooning position with Brian behind Justin. Brian curled an arm around Justin's waist and held him close.

"Good?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, good," Justin answered.

Soon, the steady beating of the rain lulled them to sleep. The thunder and lightning had receded again into the distance. But an occasional rumble remained - reminding that the storm may not yet be over.


End file.
